


Count Nikiforov’s Bride

by Emmyyy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blowjobs, Boypussy, Count Dracula Victor, Dick me down daddy, Dracula AU: Kind of, Eros Yuuri Katsuki, I am Horny Garbage, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Omega Yuuri Katsuki, Porn Without Plot, Possessive victor, Scratching, Social Climber Yuuri, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, Vaguely Historical, Vampire AU, Vampire Victor, Vampire Yuuri, Victor is bored, Victor is hot and rich, Victor is lonely, Victor is smitten, Victor just lets him do it, Victor’s Breeding Kink, Violence turns Victor on, Violence turns Yuuri on, Yuuri is hot and soon to be rich, Yuuri knows exactly what he’s doing, Yuuri likes to be dominated, everyone is turned on, i can’t believe I wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmyyy/pseuds/Emmyyy
Summary: Count Viktor Nikiforov, in an effort to pass the tedious centuries, had taken many a beautiful beta and occasional omega to bed. He’d enjoyed princes, poets, artists and countless aristocrats in his time, but none of them had captivated the alpha so easily.“I cannot even remember the last time I had the pleasure of conversing with my own kind.” The Count admitted.“Humans are so very dull by comparison...” Viktor mused as he watched Yuuri’s pink tongue swipe across his plush bottom lip; a lovely hint of bright white fang gleaming in the candlelight.Viktor was lured out of his increasingly lustful thoughts by Yuuri’s soft, musical voice.“Surely you want more than to converse with me Count Nikiforov.” Yuuri said with a small, teasing smile.Or, the Count Dracula Smutty one shot no one asked for.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 14
Kudos: 436





	Count Nikiforov’s Bride

**Author's Note:**

> So...there is like maybe 2% plot in this because the real story here is the vampire fuck fest and I make no apologies for it. How old is Yuuri? Who cares because he’s hot and naked. What does Viktor’s vampire lair look like? Idk but there’s a bed and two naked men in it so that’s all anyone needs to know. 
> 
> Viktor is bored and lonely with constant pressure from his uncle to FINALLY settle the fuck down. Yuuri is just a little bit of a social climber in the sense that he jumped at the opportunity to try and impress the handsome Count. And bang him. Yuuri really wanted to bang him. Obviously. 
> 
> Please enjoy this vaguely historical, porn without plot self indulgent nonsense. 
> 
> Viktor is wealthy, handsome and well connected which would definitely be an unmated omega’s wet dream. Plus they would make the cutest blood sucking babies ever.

“It has been quite some time since I’ve had someone so beautiful in my bed...” Viktor said with an appreciative smile as he watched the omega slowly undress and situate himself in the center of the bed. 

“I must thank you for saving me from a truly tedious evening…” Viktor said with a smile. 

Hosting elegant soires for Moscow’s vapid elite had long ago become utterly draining. A pretty foreigner with a surprisingly sharp tongue was just what Viktor’s life was lacking. 

“Think nothing of it Count Nikiforov.” Yuuri said pleasantly. 

The wine from the dinner party had given them both of them a delightful buzz and Yuuri had captured his attention almost immediately. 

Viktor was already immensely pleased with his latest conquest. Yuuri possessed great beauty, even by the incredibly high standards of their kind and Viktor could hardly wait to enjoy him. 

A pleasant scent and ethereal features were designed to lure in vulnerable human prey, and Viktor did not doubt that Yuuri was quite skilled in that respect.

The mere thought of Yuuri tempting countless foolish humans to their death excited him; something that Viktor hadn’t felt in over a century. 

The omega was blessed with pale, flawless skin, deep brown eyes and a lovely figure. To think that a pretty silken robe had disguised such a treasure so thoroughly…

Viktor, in an effort to pass the tedious centuries, had taken many a beautiful beta and occasional omega to bed. He’d enjoyed princes, poets, artists and countless aristocrats in his time, but none of them had captivated the alpha so easily. 

“I cannot even remember the last time I had the pleasure of conversing with my own kind.” The Count admitted. 

“Humans are so very dull by comparison...” Viktor mused as he watched Yuuri’s pink tongue swipe across his plush bottom lip; a lovely hint of bright white fang gleaming in the candlelight.

Viktor was lured out of his increasingly lustful thoughts by Yuuri’s soft, musical voice. 

“Surely you want more than to converse with me Count Nikiforov.” Yuuri said with a small, teasing smile. 

“Mortal company does not compare, I assure you...” The omega said softly as he met the alpha’s intense gaze. 

“They break so easily…bleed so easily...it’s hardly any fun at all...” Viktor suddenly whispered into the omega’s blushing ear. 

A human’s inferior senses would have failed to notice as he approached so rapidly from behind. Yuuri only giggled in delight. 

“Have you indulged in many human partners Count Nikiforov?” Yuuri teased as he felt the alpha’s wandering hands on his hips. 

The Count’s lips trailing along his pulse point was absolutely delicious. It had been far too long since he’d spent the evening in a handsome alpha’s bed. 

“You are exquisite…so very lovely...” Viktor praised as he evaded the omega’s question. 

“You’ve changed the subject Count Nikiforov.” Yuuri said with just a hint of a pretty smile gracing his lips. 

“You will have to forgive me then I’m afraid...and please, do call me Viktor.” The alpha said before tilting Yuuri’s head for a sweet over the shoulder kiss.

“After 693 years of life, there is hardly anything that I have not indulged in.” Viktor answered honestly. 

“I suppose that is fair.” Yuuri replied absentmindedly as he enjoyed the feeling of Viktor’s hands trailing over every inch of his exposed flesh. 

“But I have never indulged in one as beautiful as you…” Viktor mumbled into the sweetly scented skin of the omega’s delicate neck. 

“You are so very handsome...even when you lie...” Yuuri said breathlessly as the Count planted hot, open mouthed kisses to his neck and shoulders.

“I never lie.” The Count reprimanded as he delivered a sharp smack the omega’s backside. 

“Mmn...” Yuuri couldn’t help but moan breathily as the heady scent of his slick filled the darkened bedchamber. 

Yuuri ached for the infamous Count Nikiforov to fill him. To have such a man, whose conflicting reputation for flamboyance, flirtation and violence, touching him so sweetly was intoxicating. 

“Why have you come to me this evening?” Viktor asked, effectively pulling Yuuri from his wonderful, wandering thoughts. 

“Your uncle sent for me…I eagerly offered my assistance to him.” Yuuri answered honestly. 

“And what did Yakov ask of you little one?” Viktor felt a familiar irritation building at his uncle’s unwarranted interference. 

Yuuri was silent for several long moments as he carefully thought how best to answer the Count’s questions. Viktor was far older and stronger and Yuuri knew that the alpha would easily kill him if he willed it.

Part of Yuuri shook with desire at the raw power that Viktor possessed, even as the other half of him cowered in fear. 

“Yuuri…” Viktor rasped in the pretty omega’s ear. 

“To ease your loneliness for the evening…” Yuuri sighed. 

“Is that all that he asked of you?” Viktor pressed as he wrapped sharp claws around a slender neck. The perilous situation only seemed to excite the little omega more. 

“To see about the possibility of more…” Yuuri whispered vaguely as Viktor’s clawed hands moved to grip his hips tightly. 

“I see...” Viktor said in a low voice as he grasped hard enough to draw blood. 

The sweet scent of the omega’s blood filled his nose and Viktor was instantly lost as he licked the sweet liquid from a sharp nail. Without ever even realizing, Viktor was already putty in Yuuri’s hands. 

Just the way that Yuuri imagined it would be. Viktor would make a fine and devoted alpha mate. If nothing else, the intimate part of their relationship would never be lacking. 

——————————————

Viktor could hardly wait to bury himself between the beautiful omega’s soft thighs; to have Yuuri’s pearly nails dig into the flesh of his back as he enjoyed him; knotted up deep inside while he placed his claiming bite upon the omega’s delicate neck. 

Yuuri was already slick and wanton from his hands and lips trailing over his flesh; long before teeth and tongue could be of aid. 

How long had it been since he’d last bedded someone so beautiful? The omega’s pale, perfect skin, pleasant curves and alluring scent was impossible to resist. 

Yuuri had delighted him the entire evening with talk of art and literature and history. Viktor had halfheartedly attempted to resist until the omega grasped his wrist to pull him in for a dance. 

The Count had eagerly watched all of his other guests burn with jealousy as Yuuri effortlessly captured his undivided attention. 

Yakov had chosen well...Yuuri would make a worthy mate. 

————————————-

Yuuri’s pretty tears and plush lips wrapped so tightly around his cock only added to Viktor’s enjoyment of their evening together. 

Viktor wound slender fingers through the omega’s thick black hair as Yuuri allowed him to thrust into the welcoming heat of his mouth.

The omega eagerly sucked him down to the base as he dutifully knelt before him; heedless of the bone chilling cold of the stone floor while he dedicated himself to bringing Viktor pleasure. 

——————————-

“Get on the bed.” Viktor commanded as he grasped Yuuri’s cheek and eased the omega off of him. 

Yuuri’s sweet mouth was exquisite, but nothing would ever compare to burying oneself deep inside the tight heat of an omega’s cunt. 

Viktor watched with a pleased smile as Yuuri settled onto his back and   
spread thick thighs in a lovely invitation. 

The Count felt slender ankles hook around his waist and small, delicate hands clutch at his back when he was fully sheathed inside the omega’s tight warmth. 

Viktor planted hot, biting kisses to the omega’s pale neck as he waited for Yuuri to settle beneath him. The rapid beating of Yuuri’s heart and the rushing of blood through his veins rang loudly in the Count’s ears. 

Viktor longed to take what would soon belong to him. Yuuri was beautiful as he laid submissive and perfectly content, waiting for him to do as he pleased. 

Viktor fought against his baser urges, sweat pooling at his brow, as he allowed Yuuri time to adjust to him. He longed to give into his instincts as he focused on the wonderful feeling of Yuuri’s wet heat wrapped tightly around him. 

Yuuri looked up at him with a pleading expression through thick black lashes. The pretty flush decorating his soft cheeks and the hazy look in his brown eyes was almost too much to bear. 

“When is your heat little one?” Viktor rasped in the beautiful omega’s blushing ear. 

Yuuri’s sweet, fertile scent had only gotten stronger as the night wore on. Viktor had never felt such incredible need pooling deep within his core like this before. 

“In 3 day’s time…” Yuuri sighed blissfully as the alpha began to thrust into him. 

“Excellent.” The Count said with a feral glint in his striking blue eyes. 

“You will build your nest in my bed and bear our children…” The alpha grunted in pleasure as leisurely thrusted into the delicious heat of Yuuri’s cunt. 

“Such a lovely bride you will make…” Viktor said appreciatively as he felt his fangs elongate. 

“Mmnn...yess…please...” Yuuri begged as the Count bit down on his mating gland. 

———————————

Viktor watched as pretty trails of blood leaked from the fresh wound on his omega’s neck and stained the white sheets of his bed. 

He easily flipped Yuuri onto his hands and knees before entering him from behind. Yuuri gripped the bedding so tightly and cried out so sweetly for him as Viktor took his pleasure. 

Viktor was captivated by the lovely red marks left upon Yuuri’s pale flesh as he smacked the supple skin of his ass. Yuuri’s muffled moans of pleasure stirred something deeply primal inside of him as he felt the omega tighten around him. 

Yuuri smiled to himself triumphantly as he felt the Count’s thick knot lock in place deep inside of him. The alpha laid boneless and satisfied on top of him as he filled him to brim with hot release. 

Count Nikiforov now wore his mating bite and would forever be bound only to him. Yuuri had finally secured an incredibly handsome partner and a bright future for himself. 

Yuuri would happily devote himself to decorating Viktor’s bed and allowing the Count to spoil him in exchange for his new alpha’s powerful connections. 

“My Yuuri...how beautiful you are…” Viktor complimented his new omega mate before kissing his mating mark as he continued to release inside of him.


End file.
